Ultimate Blast
Ultimate Blasts (究極技, Kyukyoku Waza; lit. "Ultimate Technique" or 最高の攻撃, Saiko no Kogeki; lit. "Ultimate Skill/Ultimate Attack") are the ultimate super attacks used by several characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview Many ultimate attacks are taken from appearances in the manga and anime, usually from the user's signature/strongest attack used in their appearances (such as Vegeta's Final Flash), though some are completely original (such as King Cold's Cold Family Power). They include techniques such as the Spirit Bomb and Death Ball, and physical attacks such as Fierce Combination and S.S. Deadly Hammer. Appearances in games Ultimate attack appear in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games, including the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and Raging Blast series , the True Kamehameha]] In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series, every character in each of their forms have their own ultimate attack. Unlike the Blast 2 attacks, the user must be in Max Power mode for it to be utilized in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in hi-tension state in the Raging Blast series. The Ultimate Blasts usually inflict much greater damage than the selected characters' Blast 2/Super Attack, while Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Blast just changes the character's body. ''Battle of Z'' In Battle of Z, teammates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge which increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, allows only a specific few characters to perform an ultimate attack. Any of the teammates can also decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Energy is also gathered from players around the world through energy gates that sometimes appear at the end of a battle. The attack is formed by rapidly tapping the correct buttons, causing an energy sphere above the users head to expand outwards until it is large enough, at which point the user can press fire and a brief cut scene will play before the character fires their attack, and the opponent is defeated regardless of health. To use an ultimate attack in Battle of Z, one of the several characters who "possesses true power" to use the attack must be equipped with an Ultimate Jewel card, which is described as a jewel made from Shenron's scale that allows a character to use their full potential. If a character is knocked out while preparing the ultimate attack, it will fail and the character will not be able to attempt it again for the duration of the fight. The 8 characters who can use ultimate attacks in Battle of Z are Goku (Spirit Bomb), Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan (Father-Son Kamehameha), Majin Vegeta (Final Explosion), Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Charging Ultra Super Volleyball), 100% Power Frieza (I Will Kill You), Super Perfect Cell (Solar Kamehameha), Kid Buu (Planet Burst), and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (Omega Blaster). Goku also uses a Universal Spirit Bomb in the Another Age scenario "Spirit Bomb" as his ultimate attack. List of Ultimate Blasts *Penetrate! *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Angry Kamehameha *Super Spirit Bomb *Instant Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Dragon Fist *Universal Spirit Bomb *True Kamehameha *Super Explosive Wave *Save Goku! *Unrelenting Barrage *Wild Rush Blaster (Bakuretsu Ranma) *Father-Son Kamehameha *Bros. Kamehameha *Justice Judgement *Burst Rush *Dirty Fireworks *Final Burst Cannon *Super Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Explosion *Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Special Beam Cannon *Hellzone Grenade *Light Grenade *Destructo Disk *Scatter Kamehameha *Super Spirit Ball (Soukidan) *Neo Tri-Beam *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Mankoku Kyoutenshou *MAX POWER Kamehameha *Turtle School Tranquility *Cross Arm Dive *Finish Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Heat Dome Attack *Fierce Combination (Gekiretsu Ranbu) *Mister Buu Arrives! *Videl Rush *Super Kamekameha *Round UFO Attack *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Final Kamehameha *Stardust Breaker *100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Brave Sword Attack *Maiden's Rage *Lightning Arrow *Devilmite Beam *Playing Pro-Wrestling *Great Pilaf Operation *Launch Missiles! *Rocket Engine Spark *Ultimate Final Strategy *Super Dodon Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Super Marengeki *Begone! *Chou Makousen *Break Cannon (Nappa Cannon/Kapa) *Giant Storm *Saibaman Bomb *Death Ball *Supernova *HAIL Frieza *Crazy Finger Beam *Destroy The Planet! *100% Death Ball *You Will Die By My Hand! (I'm the One Who'll Kill You/I Will Kill You) *Life-Risking Blow! *Elegant Blaster *Monster Crush *Maximum Buster *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Full Power Energy Ball *Body Change *Guldo Special *Recoome Fighting Bomber (Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber) *Space Mach Attack *Purple Comet Attack *Crusher Ball *Mystic Flasher (Mystic Crasher) *Final Spirit Cannon *Giga Meteor Storm *Orga Blaster *Hysteric Saiyan Lady *Gigantic Saiyan Lady *Cold Family Power *You Hurt Goku! *Self-Destruct Device *Photon Flash *Sadistic Dance *Sadistic 18 *Drain Life 19 *Drain Life 20 *Drain Life Cell *See Ya! *Unforgivable! *Super Big Bang Crash *Cell's Spirit Bomb *Perfect Barrier *Solar Kamehameha *Thunder Flash *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Majin Buu Resurrection *Babidi's Ultimate Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Angry Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber *Super Ghost Buu Attack *Planet Burst *Dead Zone *Planet Geyser *Meteor Burst *Power of Darkness *Darkness Blaster *Chaotic Dead End *Salza Blade Rush *Neiz Bind Wave *Dore Terrible Flash *S.S. Deadly Bomber *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber *Android Charge 14 *Android Strike 15 *Eraser Cannon *Omega Blaster *Gigantic Buster *Revenger Cannon *Sky Zapper *Grand Smasher *Galactic Buster *Illusion Smash *Dimension Sword Attack *Gigantic Flame *Revenge Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Gigantic Blaze *Minus Energy Power Ball *Blaster Meteor Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Ultimate attacks are known as Ultimate Skills. Unlike most games, each character has two Ultimate Skill slots allowing them to use from one-to-two Ultimate Attacks. At least three of the Super Saiyan transformations (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, not to mention the alternate Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformation: "Super Vegeta" and "Super Vegeta 2") are all classified as Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. As a result, if character has a Super Saiyan transformation equipped they only have one open skill slot for Ultimate Attacks, this is due to the fact that those transformations allow unlimited super and Ultimate skill use for as long as the transformation is active. Of course, this is only applies to Saiyan characters as the only transformations available to Human, Majin, Namekian, & Frieza's race characters are the Kaio-ken and its x3 and x20 variants which are all classified as Super Skills. In addition to being able to learn many characters Ultimate Skills the Future Warrior possesses an ability called Z-Assist which increases the power of certain Ultimate Skills depending on the Warrior's current Master. When performed a stylized "Z" will appear briefly and then the Master's Soul will envelope the Future Warrior; appearing as an astral projection of said Master preforming the technique. There are two requirements needed in order for this ability to activate: *1. Must have the teacher of the Ultimate skill being used as the Warrior's current Master. *2. Use said Master's Ultimate attack in battle. To learn it they must have completed said Master's training and learned their Ultimate skill. List of Z-Assists *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - (Master: Goku) *'Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon' - (Master: Piccolo) *'Z-Assist Final Flash' - (Master: Vegeta) *'Z-Assist Scatter Kamehameha' - (Master: Krillin) *'Z-Assist Dual-Destructo Disc' - (Master: Android 18) *'Z-Assist Spirit Ball' - (Master: Yamcha)(GT Pack 1 DLC) *'Z-Assist Neo Tri-Beam' - (Master: Tien)(GT Pack 1 DLC) *'Z-Assist Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' - (Master: Gotenks) *'Z-Assist The Savior Has Come' - (Master: Mr. Satan) *'Z-Assist Justice Combination' - (Masters: Gohan & Videl) *'Z-Assist Maiden Blast' - (Master: Pan)(GT Pack 2 DLC) *'Z-Assist Sphere of Destruction' - (Master: God of Destruction Beerus) *'Z-Assist Body Change' - (Master: Captain Ginyu) *'Z-Assist Supernova' - (Master: Frieza) *'Z-Assist Perfect Kamehameha' - (Master: Cell) List of Ultimate Skills *'Super Kamehameha' **'Instant Kamehameha' **'Perfect Kamehameha' **'Scatter Kamehameha' **'Father-Son Kamehameha' (Teen Gohan Only) **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' *'Super Spirit Bomb' *'Saiyan Spirit' *'Special Beam Cannon' *'Hellzone Grenade' *'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' **'Dual-Destructo Disc' *'Super Electric Strike' *'Final Flash' **'Final Shine Attack' *'Super Galick Gun' *'Heat Dome Attack' *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' *'Spirit Sword' *'Spirit Ball' *'Neo Tri-Beam' *'Maiden Blast' *'Symphonic Destruction' *'Sphere of Destruction' *'Emperor's Death Beam' *'Death Ball' **'Supernova' **'Shocking Death Ball' *'Super Vanishing Ball' **'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' *'Assault Rain' *'Innocence Breath' *'Cookie Beam' *'Weekend' *'Vacation Delete' *'Break Cannon' *'Giant Storm' *'Ultra Fighting Bomber' *'Blue Hurricane' *'Crusher Volcano' *'Paralysis' *'Body Change' *'Death Meteor' *'Gigantic Meteor' *'Unrelenting Barrage' *'Explosive Assault' *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' *'Justice Combination' *'Victory Rush' *'The Savior Has Come' *'Ice Cannon' *'Burning Spin' *'Minus Energy Power Ball' *'Serious Bomb *'Energy Zone List of Ultimate Skill Transformations *'Super Saiyan' (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Saiyan Future Warrior, Gotenks, Vegito, Bardock, GT Goku, GT Trunks) **'Super Vegeta' (Vegeta & Saiyan Future Warrior only) *'Super Saiyan 2' (Goku, Gohan, & Saiyan Future Warrior only) **'Super Vegeta 2' (Vegeta & Saiyan Future Warrior only) *'Super Saiyan 3' (Goku, GT Goku, & Gotenks only) *'Potential Unleashed' (Adult Gohan only) *'Villainous Mode' (CPU only) **'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan)' (CPU only) **'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan 2)' (CPU only) Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Lists